1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air treating systems and more particularly to an odor control system for use in association with forced air heating and or air conditioning systems.
2. Prior Art
Odor control in residential and commercial structures is often times highly desirable. In the past, such control has normally been accomplished on a localized basis either through the use of room located evaporating odorant-deodorant liquids, solids or the like, or through the use of user activated temporary devices such as for example hand activated aerosol units.
It has also been suggested in the past, to provide more permanent systems which, in some instances, may be built into apparatus located within the individual rooms, or in other instances may be designed to provide air quality control for a plurality of rooms.
It has been determined that odor control can be best achieved through the use of a combination of odorants and deodorants having specific characteristics which tend to neutralize existent odors while masking odors which cannot be neutralized. It is a desired objective to utilize that system which, in itself, is not substantially noticable by the average person.
The prior art has not provided a total system which is versatile economical both to construct, install, and operate and effective to control a wide range of odors.